The Phone Call
by Destiel1994
Summary: Dean calls his Uncle Bobby. Wee!chesters 7,3


**Title:The Phone Call**

**Author: MadViolinist1994**

**Characters: Dean, John, Sam, and Bobby**

**Rating: T (mostly because of minor swearing)**

**Warnings: Wee!chesters (not really a warning but I thought I would state that) and mentions of child abuse**

**Summary: Dean calls his Uncle Bobby. Wee!chesters (7,3)**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Supernatural.**

**A/N: First crack at the Supernatural fandom. I really hope I did it justice.**

Dean Winchester rubbed his eyes as he climbed into the big, crumbling easy chair. Even at seven years old, he is still small for his age. The little boy knows his size makes his daddy mad. Daddy thinks he's too small to watch Sammy so every night, right before he goes to sleep, Dean asks Mommy's angels to make him bigger so that Sammy will be safe and Daddy will be happy.

He manages to get into the chair and crawls onto the arm, stretching until his little fingers could reach the motel's cordless phone and pulled it into his lap. Dean then fished around in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. He unfolds it and runs his finger down the page until he sees the only word he recognizes, Uncle Bobby's name. The seven-year-old knows all the other kids his age can read, but he also knows that Daddy's too busy to teach him and they move so much that there isn't always time for school. Sometimes, most of the time, Daddy's attention is so focused on Sammy or that crummy old notebook that he completely forgets about Dean. One time Daddy even forgot to feed Dean for 3 days, but Dean doesn't blame Daddy. He loves Daddy and he thinks, _hopes,_ Daddy loves him too, even though he stopped saying so a few months after Mommy went away.

He looks at the numbers next to Uncle Bobby's name and slowly dials them into the phone. Dean listens to the phone ring, suddenly scared the loud noise will wake up Sammy and Daddy and Daddy's mean when Dean makes him mad. Finally the ringing stops.

"Do ya know what time it is, ya idjit? Ya better have a damn good excuse for two in the fuckin' mornin'." The voice on the other end of the phone grumbled out.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Deano? That you?"

"Yeah."

"Whatcha doin' callin' me at two in the mornin'? Your daddy know you're up?"

"No, Uncle Bobby. I won't take long, I promise. I was just wondering if you knew the number for Heaven?"

"What?"

"I wanna talk to Mommy and Daddy says she's in Heaven. I had a nightmare and my tummy hurts. I'd wake up Daddy and talk to him but he'd be angry and call me a baby. My arm's still a funny color from last time I made Daddy mad. He says it's okay for Sammy to act like a little kid but I can't cuz I'm suppose to help give Sammy a normal childhood, but I gots to "grow the hell up" as Daddy says cuz if I don't Sammy's gonna get hurt and go away like Mommy. I don't want that. I thought that maybe if I talked to Mommy she wouldn't get mad and she'll tell me she loves me. Daddy forgets to sometimes. What's that noise, Uncle Bobby? Are you crying? Daddy says grown men ain't suppose to cry. He used to yell at me and make my skin funny colors when I cried, so I stopped. Please don't cry, Uncle Bobby. I don't want Daddy to yell at you too." Dean said, his voice increasing in volume as he talked. The little boy didn't notice just how loud he was talking until he felt a hand grip his wrist tightly, creating finger shaped bruises on his fair skin.

Dean let out a small cry of pain as John yanked him, causing the phone to tumble out of the boy's hand.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, Dean Winchester? You woke up your brother. Do you know how hard it is to put Sammy to sleep at night?"

Dean wants to nod his head, to say yes, sir, he does know because when Daddy's out hunting the thing that took away Mommy or when he has drunk too much of his bad smelling juice and goes to bed before them Dean always puts Sammy to bed. But Daddy's already really mad so he just shakes his head and mumbles a no, sir.

"I didn't think so. Now get your ass to bed." Before Dean could reply, John pulled him away him away from the chair, pausing only to reach down and hang up the phone, and into the bedroom the the boy shared with his baby brother. "Go apologize to Sammy for waking him."

As soon as Daddy released him, Dean rushed over to Sammy and wrapped his arms around the three-year-old.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Sammy."

"It OK, Deanie."

"Listen to Daddy and go right to sleep. Good night. I love you."

"Nighty night, Deanie. Wuv you too."

Dean smiled down at Sammy and gave him another quick hug before he walked over to his bed and laid down. He watched Daddy tuck Sammy in, lean down, and place a small kiss on his baby brother's forehead. Dean couldn't fight the small flash of jealousy that flared up as Daddy gave Sammy a goodnight kiss. Daddy hadn't kissed him since Mommy went away.

"Wuv you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Sammy."

John got up and walked over to the door. He was halfway out of the room when he heard his oldest son's voice.

"I love you, Daddy."

"You're too old to call me daddy. Go to sleep, Dean."

"...Yes, sir."


End file.
